Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) tools used for well-logging or downhole fluid characterization measure the response of nuclear spins in formation fluids to applied magnetic fields. NMR tools typically have a DC magnet that produces a static magnetic field at a desired test location (e.g., where the fluid is located). The static magnetic field produces a magnetization in the fluid. The magnetization is aligned along the direction of the static field. The magnitude of the induced magnetization is proportional to the magnitude of the static field. A transmitter antenna produces a time-dependent radio frequency magnetic field that has a component perpendicular to the direction of the static field. The NMR resonance condition is satisfied when the radio frequency is equal to the Larmor frequency, which is proportional to the magnitude of the static magnetic field. The radio frequency magnetic field produces a torque on the magnetization vector that causes it to rotate about the axis of the applied radio frequency field. The rotation results in the magnetization vector developing a component perpendicular to the direction of the static magnetic field. At resonance between the Larmor and transmitter frequencies, the magnetization is tipped to the transverse plane (i.e., a plane normal to the static magnetic field vector). A series of radio frequency pulses are applied to generate spin echoes that are measured with the antenna.
NMR measurements can be used to estimate, among other things, sample porosity. For example, the area under the curve of a T2 distribution for a NMR measurement can be equated to or at least provides an estimate of the NMR-based porosity. The T2 distribution may also resemble the pore size distribution in water-saturated rocks. The raw reported porosity is provided by the ratio of the initial amplitude of the raw decay and the tool response in a water tank. This porosity is independent of the lithology of the rock matrix.